Talk:Imperial Cutter/@comment-50.126.116.115-20180427104536
Reading old comments, you would think this thing was horrible for combat(pve or pvp...) went with a buddy today(Well he came with me) on a few(9) wing pirate kill missions, hes got the same eng levels i do, (g3 dirty drives for example) and, honestly, he wasnt having any trouble at all, even without his fighter out(forgot his crew member, we went and got it after 2 missions..), he was ripping shit up... its slow compared to the clipper(that some say is slow and handles poorly...yet..its my favorite ship in the game period...i love how it flys... taking down elite corvettes and not having your shields fail..without using cell banks.. because the thing cannot keep you in weapon ark... *big grin* i have my corvette and enged up as well, its nice, i like it, but, after flying with him, and after multi crewing with him for a bit, the way i play, and would built it out, i would have no problems with combat vs ai using biweaves.. anyway, the only thing keeping me from getting this is the cost, for now, i swap between my clipper and corvette depending on what im running around doing, really do prefer flying the clipper to any other ship in the game so far....i personally love the drift....its a thing to be used, not faught or complained about....the same was true watching him use this switchimg fa on and off, he wasnt even having trouble with fdl's and other small/light elite craft.. i dont see why people say its so bad, other then the insane cost... i just wish they would set the clipper as a mid size like the python... then...i would run it most of the time.... i would say most players would be better off gettting an anaconda if they want something for multi use, as its jump range with eng, is the best in the game, can carry a loadout that lets you do a bit of anything/everything and not feel like you are having to sacrifice...outside the limits flying a large ship comes with.... the corvette is a better choice for combat, the price is much more reasonable though outfitting is equally painful on the credit balance.... if this thing had better jump range, i would be much more driven to get it though... i like its weapon mounts(for my play style) better then the corvetts, but...i do love my corvette :) (my goal is to eventually have python,anaconda,clipper, cutter,corvette, all enged up for my play style, so i can do pretty much anything..oh i already have clipper and corvette and had the python and all the lower ships, i have my imp eagle, dophin, orca, my favorite long jump is the orca, i have a dbx but...i really do not enjoy using it... just to limiting.... the orca i can travel in style, carry cargo/passangers, limpets, etc..and still have over 35ly jumps.. i went on a little "grab some rares" run a while back, filled up 96 cargo, ended up with over 2.8m in bounties, and made a nice profit when i dumped them all back in my home system... i really do enjoy having choices.... would really be nice if they put out some ships tiered between the type9/10 and type7 class ships...